<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sol da manhã by Anarchy_Maah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418091">Sol da manhã</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah'>Anarchy_Maah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bartenders, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke nutria uma paixão secreta por Naruto, achava que jamais teria a oportunidade de se aproximar do loiro.<br/>Mas tudo muda quando o loiro descobre que seu melhor amigo está namorando seu ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O som alto do DJ tocava e envolvia os jovens que frequentavam aquela boate, o ritmo era frenético e os corpos se agitavam, uns dançavam fora da batida, outros eram contidos em seus movimentos e outros arrasavam nos passos, encaixando cada movimento nas batidas fortes.</p><p> </p><p>No fundo da boate, mais precisamente no bar, vários funcionários faziam bebidas para atender a vontade do álcool que os jovens possuíam, a bancada estava lotada, homens e mulheres faziam fila para requisitar seus drinks, o flerte era presente e o barman que mais era paquerado era um homem alto, com os fios de seus cabelos chegando a quase tocar seus ombros, sua franja estava solta e seu cabelo era preso num alto rabo de cavalo, ele era conhecido na boate por seu olhar frio e seu comportamento discreto, arrancava suspiros de homens e mulheres, mas não demonstrava interesse em nenhum deles. Não que se achasse uma pessoa de coração frio como já ouvira, ele apenas tinha olhos para apenas uma pessoa, e este sortudo estava agora entrando pela boate com seus amigos.</p><p> </p><p>O homem vinha em passos que o barman podia jurar que eram coreografados, de tão graciosos que eram. Sasuke ficou admirando o loiro seguir para a pista de dança e já chamar atenção quando começou a dançar, viu quando rapidamente uma menina se aproximou dançando com ele, o loiro aceitou a dança, mas quando a menina tentou lhe roubar um beijo, educadamente recusou a dança. Os amigos apenas acompanhavam o amigo nas risadas e nos passos de dança. Sasuke crispou os lábios quando viu um homem se aproximando do loiro, só não se irritou mais porque o dançarino dispensou o rapaz rapidamente.</p><p> </p><p>A muito tempo Sasuke nutria esse interesse no loiro, desde a primeira vez que o viu na boate sentia essa atração, e em uma das vezes que os jovens vieram pedir bebida no bar, descobriu que o nome do garoto era Naruto, as vezes conseguiam conversar brevemente no bar, trocando algumas frases, nada de importante, apenas umas conversas clichês de bar, mas Sasuke sentia que não conseguia a atenção que desejava, sabia que era atraente e já vira Naruto ficando com homens e mulheres na boate, ficava ressabiado do porquê do loiro nunca ter sequer flertado com ele.</p><p> </p><p>A boate estava lotada e via Naruto se divertindo cada vez mais com os amigos, aquele homem tinha muita energia, parecia que nunca acabava. Seu expediente estava quase terminando, então parou de admirar o loiro para se concentrar em organizar o bar para que pudesse ir para casa descansar, por fim, a noite acabou e não viu mais Naruto, recolheu seus pertences e se dirigiu aos fundos da boate para finalmente ir descansar.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e colocou seus óculos escuros para ir embora, caminhava despreocupado enquanto assobiava uma música qualquer, mas parou imediatamente ao ver que sentado do outro lado da rua, estava o detentor de suas mais recentes fantasias, Naruto estava sentado na calçada e era perceptível seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro recente.</p><p> </p><p>Preocupou-se e foi ver como o outro estava.</p><p> </p><p>- Ei! Naruto! - o loiro levantou o rosto e estreitou o olhar, como se estivesse reconhecendo a pessoa a sua frente.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke? O que foi? - perguntou de forma simples;</p><p> </p><p>- Você tá bem? Quer que eu ligue pra alguém, ou que eu chame um táxi? - questionou sentando ao lado do rapaz.</p><p> </p><p>- Se eu estou bem? - riu soprado – eu estou ótimo, acabei de saber que meu ex me trocou por um dos meus melhores amigos, porque eu não estaria bem? - seus olhos voltaram a se encherem de lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>- Semana passada na boate você me disse que terminaram e você me pareceu bem. - relembrou a conversa da última vez que viu o loiro.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu to pouco me fodendo pro Shino! - olhou para Sasuke e as lágrimas começaram a cair – eu to puto porque eu acabei de saber que meu melhor amigo está com o idiota do meu ex, como o Kiba foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?</p><p> </p><p>Agora Sasuke entendia o motivo de todo o choro, Naruto não era de chorar por namorado nenhum, quase se repreendeu mentalmente por prestar tanta atenção na conversa que ele e os amigos as vezes tinham no bar.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu sempre fui um amigo fiel, e agora descubro que o filho da puta do Shino estava fodendo o Kiba e eu ao mesmo tempo! - relatou secando suas lágrimas, tentava controlar sua respiração e se acalmar.</p><p> </p><p>- Entendo… - Disse e colocou uma mão no ombro do outro – vem, vamos tomar um café, se quiser pode me falar o quão filho da puta seu ex é e essas coisas, a propósito, cadê seus amigos?</p><p> </p><p>- Foram embora antes de mim, eu estava sozinho quando eu vi os dois saindo de qualquer lugar, aos beijos na rua… - lembrou com raiva – tomar café? Por quê?</p><p>- Primeiro porque eu estou com fome e segundo porque eu não vou te deixar jogado na calçada, chorando por pessoas que não merecem suas lágrimas. - afirmou levantando e oferecendo a mão para o outro, que aceitou e juntos seguiram para uma padaria que não ficava muito longe dali.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sentaram-se e fizeram seus pedidos, Sasuke tentava disfarçar, mas estava com vontade de trucidar Shino e Kiba, seu Sol estava triste e isso acabava com seu coração.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto começou a conversar com Sasuke e momentaneamente esqueceu de sua tristeza, o moreno tentava deixar o loiro o mais confortável possível e estava conseguindo, via sorrisos e as vezes uma gargalhada escapar, queria se parabenizar por ter distraído o outro de maneira que ele não estivesse mais com o semblante triste.</p><p> </p><p>- Essa torta está muito gostosa Sasuke, eu não conhecia este lugar, mesmo sempre vindo a boate que é praticamente aqui do lado – falou sorvendo um pouco de café.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu gosto daqui, o café é maravilhoso!</p><p> </p><p>- Vou vir mais vezes aqui!</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sorriu, um sorriso sincero, um que Naruto jamais viu, achou extremamente charmoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu posso te trazer novamente – sugeriu com a intenção de demonstrar seu interesse.</p><p> </p><p>- Está me chamando pra sair Sasuke? - Sorriu faceiro.</p><p> </p><p>- Estou – a resposta desarmou Naruto, não achou realmente que estava recebendo um convite.</p><p> </p><p>- Uau! Nossa! - estava surpreso – não esperava por essa.</p><p> </p><p>- Se você achar que seu término é muito recente, eu posso esperar até você se sentir confortável de sair com alguém.</p><p> </p><p>- Não é isso, eu só fiquei surpreso pelo convite – explicou – eu não me importaria de sair com você Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>- Ótimo! Me passa seu telefone então? Assim fica mais fácil!</p><p> </p><p>Naruto concordou e trocaram seus números.</p><p> </p><p>Acabaram o café, e se dirigiram para o caixa, Sasuke ouvia atentamente a falação de Naruto que parecia empolgado em descrever alguma série muito interessante que ele havia assistido.</p><p> </p><p>Na rua Sasuke chamou um carro pelo aplicativo para que o loiro chegasse em casa, se pudesse ele mesmo o levaria e garantiria que o homem tivesse uma bela noite de sono, ou melhor, dia de sono, mentira deslavada, se Sasuke fosse pra casa de Naruto, dormir era a última coisa que iriam fazer.</p><p> </p><p>- Ali! Achei a placa, está chegando – o sono já se fazia presente em suas palavras, a noite sem dormir estava cobrando seu preço.</p><p> </p><p>- Tenha um bom dia Naruto! - desejou quando o carro estacionou na frente deles.</p><p> </p><p>- Você também Sasuke – sorriu – obrigado pela força, estou bem melhor agora.</p><p> </p><p>- Foi um prazer, você é lindo demais pra ficar triste por gente que não te merece.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto corou com o elogio, sorriu e se aproximou do moreno.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoje você me fez sorrir, obrigado de verdade! - agradeceu e depositou um beijo no rosto de Sasuke, que se arrepiou ao sentir os lábios quentes contra sua pele.</p><p> </p><p>- Posso te ligar mais tarde? - indagou enquanto abria a porta para Naruto entrar.</p><p> </p><p>- Sim - disse entrando no carro – Até mais! - despediu-se e o motorista deu partida.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke estava feliz! Conseguiu o telefone do loiro e ainda iria sair com ele, só podia ser seu dia de sorte!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke estava nervoso, era naquela noite seu encontro com o loiro, passaram a semana toda conversando, normalmente por mensagens, o moreno sentia seu coração palpitar e aquele nervoso da adrenalina formigar seus ouvidos, não estava se reconhecendo, nunca ficou assim por ninguém, por que com Naruto era diferente?</p><p> </p><p>Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, satisfeito com o que via, mas com aquele gostinho de que faltava algo, por fim decidiu ir embora senão se atrasaria. Pegou seu celular, carteira e chaves, rumando para o estacionamento de seu prédio, Sasuke não era um homem de muitos luxos, morava em um apartamento de classe média e seu carro era um popular, não gostava de ostentar, trabalhava de barmen na boate porque simplesmente amava toda a arte envolvida em se combinar os sabores e criar drinks, sua família era dona de diversos imóveis na cidade e a boate em que conhecera Naruto era sua preferida, começou a trabalhar regularmente lá com a esperança de ver o loiro novamente. Ahh como a química é fascinante, tudo no loiro o atraía, e só de admirar o outro se sentia feliz, jamais imaginou que houvesse a chance real de ter algo com o outro, realmente, a vida tem dessas coisas inesperadas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chegou a casa de Naruto na hora marcada, buzinou e esperou, mais ansioso do que estava antes, a adrenalina voltou, ele podia jurar que sentia o sangue pulsar até as suas orelhas, se apostasse, diria que suas orelhas e bochechas estavam vermelhas, respirou profundamente, soltando o ar com força para se acalmar, tudo isso acontecendo em uma fração de segundos quando viu o loiro sair de casa, fechando o portão e abrindo um lindo sorriso para si.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto estava alheio a inquietação do outro, tudo o que viu foi o olhar sereno de Sasuke e suas bochechas levemente rosadas, imaginando ser por conta do frio. Após sorrir e cumprimentar Sasuke, entrou rapidamente no carro para escapar do frio, bendita frente fria que chegou e levou o tempo caloroso que Naruto amava.</p><p> </p><p>- Boa noite Sasuke! - desejou depois de beijar a bochecha do outro.</p><p> </p><p>- Boa noite Naruto! - respondeu sorrindo pelo beijo espontâneo.</p><p> </p><p>- Onde vamos? Por favor me fala que lá é quentinho – pediu faceiro, o sorriso sempre presente, com uma alegria contagiante.</p><p> </p><p>- Vamos aquele café que você disse que gostou, tá tendo rodízio de bebidas quentes e bolos, imaginei que você iria gostar. - esclareceu dando a partida no carro para seguirem para o encontro.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sorriu mais ainda com a menção do local, quando aceitou o encontro, disse que Sasuke poderia escolher o lugar sem problemas, que como ele o convidou, que deveria escolher, mas era realmente fofo em sua opinião como o moreno sabia tudo o que o agradava, sentia o coração aquecido por Sasuke prestar atenção e guardar esse tipo simples de informação, como ele adorar doces e amar desesperadamente café, então bolo e bebidas quentes era o que precisava.</p><p> </p><p>O caminho no carro era agradável e Naruto vinha falando sem parar sobre seu dia, seu trabalho, perguntando para o moreno sobre o dele, afinal jamais imaginaria que Sasuke era dono da Akatsuki, sua boate preferida para sair com os amigos.</p><p> </p><p>O moreno ouvia tudo atentamente e as vezes comentava algo, sorria ou debochava de alguma coisa boba que Naruto aprontava, mas mesmo com a conversa animada, Sasuke sentia seu estômago formigar com a mão esquerda de Naruto em sua coxa, não era um ato sexual e muito menos portador de qualquer malícia, era apenas um carinho e o barmen sentiu-se animado por ver como o outro estava tão confortável em sua presença.</p><p> </p><p>Chegaram no estabelecimento, escolheram uma mesa que ficava perto da janela, o clima estava quente dentro da loja, retiraram seus casacos se acomodando nas cadeiras. Naruto estava radiante de empolgação, mal a primeira bebida chegou e o loiro já engatou qualquer assunto enquanto bebericava o líquido a base de café.</p><p> </p><p>- Sério! Você precisa assistir Altered Carbon, é a melhor série de ficção da minha vida! - gesticulava ao falar.</p><p> </p><p>- Tentarei assistir qualquer dia - riu baixinho ao dizer – mas tem que ser boa a série mesmo!</p><p> </p><p>- É sim! Se quiser a gente assiste junto, eu não me importo de nenhuma maneira de rever a lindeza dessa série – sugeriu e levou outro pedaço de torta a boca, as tortas do rodízio vinham pequeninas para que os cliente pudessem comer vários pedaços, era maravilhoso para os amantes de doces.</p><p> </p><p>- Hum, já que é assim, que dia você quer ver? - seu sorriso era faceiro e se o outro quisesse naquele dia mesmo veriam, na verdade se ele o chamasse para assistir a um documentário sobre como vivem os animais da savana ele aceitaria, só pra passar mais tempo com o outro.</p><p> </p><p>- Pode ser final de semana agora se quiser – sugeriu pensativo – ah mas tem a boate né? Que dia você pode?</p><p> </p><p>- Essa semana eu preciso visitar outras boates, serviço de rotina, mas na próxima semana podemos começar a ver no sábado lá em casa e depois se você quiser, podemos ir a boate, o que me diz?</p><p> </p><p>- Pode ser Sasuke! Então na próxima semana a gente assiste, você vai amar! - garantiu.</p><p> </p><p>O encontro seguiu nesse clima de descontração e conversas amenas, Naruto estava feliz com a companhia e a conversa, foi sincero quando disse não sofrer pelo ex, apenas as atitudes do cara que julgava ser seu amigo o machucou profundamente, mas pelo menos o bom disso tudo é que conhecera de forma mais profunda aquele barmen bonito e charmoso. Sua amiga Sakura havia falado dele para si a um tempo, que tentou flertar com ele, mas que o deus grego do bar era gay, nunca realmente havia reparado no outro, era desligado demais, só parou para admirar ele depois que ele o consolou.</p><p> </p><p>- Nossa eu não aguento mais comer hahahha- riu divertido com o próprio comentário.</p><p> </p><p>- Nem eu, descobri alguém que ama café e doces tanto quanto eu! - Sasuke não conseguia comer nem mais uma migalha de pão.</p><p> </p><p>- Vamos?</p><p> </p><p>- Sim!</p><p> </p><p>Dividiram a conta, seguiram para o carro e agora a conversa era mais desacelerada que antes, o loiro bocejava já, os olhos lacrimejavam e as vezes se perdia nas próprias frases.</p><p> </p><p>- Cadê o homem animado que vira a noite dançando? - indagou Sasuke divertido.</p><p> </p><p>- Disse muito bem, dançando, animado, agitado, tomei muito café, mas como já estou acostumado nem me tira o sono, mas meus bocejos são por conta do movimento do carro, me relaxa, mas não estou com vontade de dormir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chegaram na casa do loiro e este convidou Sasuke para subir um pouco, claro que ele aceitou, estava doido pra conhecer a casa de Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>O barmen ao entrar sorriu de lado e viu que a casa do loiro combinava muito com ele, os móveis eram de tons de madeira, mas a decoração da casa era alegre, com pinturas abstratas de cores vibrantes, viu um gato de pelo alaranjado pedir carinho ao seu dono e pelo que entendeu seu nome era Kurama, um gato que combinava com a personalidade de Naruto certamente.</p><p> </p><p>- Sente-se por favor – pediu indicando o sofá e quando o morenos sentou, se acomodou ao seu lado, ligando a TV e colocando num canal qualquer.</p><p> </p><p>- Sua casa é muito bonita! - elogiou.</p><p>- Obrigado, é aconchegante não é? Me sinto bem aqui – apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e as costas dos dedos nas bochechas, sorria de forma provocativa.</p><p> </p><p>- Gostou do nosso encontro? - indagou e relaxou sua postura no sofá.</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, você acertou!</p><p> </p><p>Um leve silêncio se instalou e Sasuke percebeu o olhar de Naruto em sua boca, mas viu que o loiro não faria nada para que o beijo acontecesse, ele estava sendo provocado, sabia disso, até pensou em jogar um pouco e ver quem sedia primeiro ao beijo, mas na mesma velocidade em que esta pensamento veio, ele foi embora, porque o moreno viu o lábio inferior do loiro ser levemente mordido.</p><p> </p><p>- Não faz isso. - avisou.</p><p> </p><p>- Isso o que? - sua voz era quase inocente.</p><p> </p><p>- Me provocar assim – explicou e levou a mão ao rosto do loiro, fazendo um carinho de leve e viu os olhos de Naruto pesarem em resposta ao gesto, Sasuke se acomodou um pouco mais pra frente e segurou a nuca do loiro, Sasuke viu que Naruto correspondia a suas investidas mas não se mexia nem um pouco para frente, sorriu de lado e venceu a distância das bocas, beijando o seu loiro, finalmente o beijando e o barmen tinha certeza de que nunca foi tão gentil em um beijo, Naruto tinha o dom de despertar em si coisas inéditas.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sorriu por entre o beijo, tirou a mão pálida de sua nuca ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Sasuke e antes que o mesmo lhe questionasse o motivo para a interrupção, voltou para a boca alheia, mas agora de forma afoita, quase bruta, Sasuke arregalou os olhos em surpresa pela mudança abrupta mas isso não o impediu de corresponder ao outro.</p><p> </p><p>O loiro que sentia que estava seduzindo, quase se arrependeu de seu jogo de sedução, porque agora sentia toda a ardência do desejo do barmen e olha que era só beijo, Naruto começou a ficar tão excitado que estava considerando dar pro outro ali mesmo, e por mais que sentisse uma incrível química entre os dois, não queria apressar as coisas, o loiro era livre, mente aberta, mas preferia não dormir com o cara logo de cara, não se sentia confortável em fazê-lo, era assim, sempre fora, mas o moreno o estava fazendo considerar seus costumes. Sério! Que homem era aquele que o estava fazendo derreter em seus braços?</p><p> </p><p>Sentiu a língua quente passar por seu queixo e pescoço, arfou, sentiu uma leve mordida em sua orelha e colocou a mão no peito do outro, afastando-o de forma gentil.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ficou sem entender, será que havia feito algo de errado?</p><p> </p><p>- O que foi?… Eu fiz algo de errado? - inquiriu preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>- Nada, eu só, quero ir com calma, a gente se conhece a pouco tempo e eu acho melhor a gente parar por aqui…</p><p> </p><p>- Mas por quê? Estava ruim? - quis saber.</p><p> </p><p>- Temos que parar porque está muito bom! Sério! Muito bom mesmo!</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sorriu e puxou o outro para mais um beijo, foi correspondido, mas se afastaram novamente.</p><p> </p><p>- É melhor você ir embora! - Naruto não queria ser grosso, mas se ele disse que não queria mais, era porque não queria, mesmo se no dia seguinte resolvesse ficar com o outro.</p><p> </p><p>- Tá certo! Já vi que não tem meio mas com você hahhaha.</p><p> </p><p>- Hum, gostei, aprende rápido!</p><p> </p><p>- Vai brincando com a sorte Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>O anfitrião o levou até a porta mas antes que Sasuke saísse, o puxou pelo ombro, virando-o bruscamente e o beijando de forma firme e gostosa, soltou o barman que estava com a cara de que não estava entendendo mais nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Beijos de boa noite – justificou – obrigado pela noite, foi maravilhosa, amanhã a gente se fala.</p><p> </p><p>- Boa noite! - se despediu ainda atônito pelo comportamento do outro, já fora da casa alheia, sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negação, pensando em como o loiro era único por desestabilizá-lo assim.</p><p> </p><p>Foi embora feliz e leve, sorrindo sozinho e sentindo a boca formigar pelo delicioso beijo trocado, ahh ele iria enlouquecer, seu loiro era imprevisível, mas era isso que o atraía, seu Sol hoje estava mais iluminado do que nunca, estava realmente feliz!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabe quando você acorda de bom humor? Feliz e sem motivo? É assim que eu estou me sentindo, mas existe uma razão, chamada Uzumaki Naruto!</p><p> </p><p>Eu nem acredito que eu consegui sair com ele, foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, eu mal me reconheço, investindo assim em alguém, normalmente são as pessoas que correm atrás de mim, e o Naruto não.</p><p> </p><p>Nosso encontro foi ótimo, conversamos durante a semana, tomamos um café ou outro antes de irmos trabalhar, e ele nem me mandou mensagem, eu que tive que propor e convidar, não que ele não estivesse interessado, mas me intrigava a forma como ele era na dele, recusou almoçar comigo dizendo que já tinha marcado com uma amiga. Eu fiquei ansioso, mesmo se tivessem compromisso com alguém, os homens com quem eu saía sempre davam um jeito de estarem disponíveis para sair comigo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando o loiro disse que era um espírito livre ele realmente não estava brincando, até mesmo certo dia eu disse a ele que sairia com uns amigos pra inauguração de uma nova boate e perguntei se ele gostaria de ir, ele recusou dizendo que iria sair com as amigas, mas ele disse que era pra eu ir tranquilo na boate, sem me preocupar de sair a noite com ele, que ele ficaria com as amigas enquanto que eu poderia sair com meus amigos, que ele confiava em mim.</p><p> </p><p>Desse jeito e vou morrer de amores, estamos saindo a quase três semanas e sempre que ele tem algo com as amigas me deixa de lado, não é como se estivéssemos em um relacionamento, estamos nos conhecendo como ele mesmo disse, mas eu não estou acostumado a isso.</p><p> </p><p>Se fosse outro cara, já teria dado um show dizendo que eu não poderia ir a boate sem ele e que eu deveria deixar de sair com meus amigos pra ficar com ele e as amigas.</p><p> </p><p>Ahh, realmente o Naruto é diferente.</p><p> </p><p>Hoje eu avisei que não poderia sair, que eu teria que ficar trabalhando na Akatsuki, mas sugeri que se ele e as amigas quisessem, poderiam ir a boate e que depois poderíamos ir lá pra casa ver a série favorita dele, que até hoje não conseguimos ver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A música tocava alta, mas era algo que eu gostava, gostava de ver como as pessoas se divertiam, dançando cada um a sua maneira. Eu estava trabalhando no bar, estava sério porque a cada quinze segundos eu tinha que dispensar uma cantada, se antes de sair com o Naruto eu não dava atenção para os flertes, não era agora saindo com ele que eu faria isso. E por falar nele, acabo de ver ele chegar junto das suas duas amigas, ele entrou animado, dançando enquanto andava até o bar.</p><p> </p><p>- Duas cervejas e uma caipirinha por favor! - pediu com um enorme sorriso, ahh esse sorriso brilhoso que ele tem, se ele soubesse o quanto eu me derreto por ele, eu estaria perdido.</p><p> </p><p>- Hum, e como pretende pagar? - apoiei meu cotovelo no balcão me aproximando dele vendo-o fazer uma cara pensativa.</p><p> </p><p>- Achei que era open bar – colocou a mão no queixo como se pensasse, entrando na brincadeira – mas já que eu tenho que pagar, quanto é?</p><p> </p><p>Eu via as amigas dele rindo da nossa brincadeira, eu gostava delas porque elas pareciam se importar muito com o meu loiro.</p><p> </p><p>- Um beijo por cada bebida! - soltou uma gargalhada.</p><p> </p><p>- Quantos você quiser Sasuke! - saiu do personagem e me puxou pra um beijo e me deu dois selinhos – Tá pago?</p><p> </p><p>- Hum não, vou querer mais depois! - era impossível eu me contentar só com um beijo – Oi meninas, fiquem a vontade!</p><p> </p><p>- Vou lá dançar, daqui a pouco e volto – despediu-se me dando mais um selinho.</p><p> </p><p>E agora era a hora que eu ficava em outro mundo, porque simplesmente eu amava admirar aquele loiro dançar.</p><p> </p><p>Não tínhamos ido muito mais longe que uns amassos, mas eu não me importava, ter ele comigo me fazia sentir que valia a pena esperar, apesar de que eu estava me sentindo praticamente o homem-aranha, subindo pelas paredes.</p><p> </p><p>Ri do meu próprio pensamento, a hora voou e logo Naruto veio se sentar no balcão, dizendo que suas amigas estavam de pegação com alguém e que ele não queria dançar sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>Avisei que logo terminaria o meu horário e que ele poderia ficar ali enquanto terminava meu serviço, eu ainda estava abafado com os vários pedidos que chegavam então não pude dar atenção a ele, mas vi quando um cara se aproximou dele e minha vontade era esganar o maldito por sequer cogitar a possibilidade de dirigir a palavra ao meu loiro.</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto! - não pude evitar de prestar atenção na conversa e principalmente nas reações do meu loiro que fechou a cara na hora ao ver que o ex o chamava.</p><p> </p><p>- O que você quer Shino?</p><p> </p><p>- Eu queria conversar com você, você mal me deixou explicar as coisas.</p><p> </p><p>- Explicar o quê? Que você me traiu com um dos meus melhores amigos? Não obrigado, a situação é autoexplicativa. - ai que lindo! Isso Naruto, acaba com a raça dele!</p><p> </p><p>Eu não estava longe, na verdade eu estava do lado dos dois.</p><p> </p><p>- Me vê um desses drinks coloridos de vocês aí – pediu a mim com um descaso, e eu só não me irritei porque assim eu ficaria bem pertinho dos dois, Naruto só olhou para mim e suspirou antes de se virar para o ex.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu imagino que você tenha ficado chateado, mas olha, não precisa ser assim, eu sei que você me amava e… - nessa hora eu acho que coloquei muita força no copo e ele acabou quebrando, sorte que não cortou, eu vi ele olhar pra mim como que se me repreendesse, mas a única coisa que eu queria era quebrar o copo na cabeça dele, mas eu guardei isso pra mim, vi o olhar rápido de preocupação do Naruto, mas ao ver que não me machuquei ficou aliviado e eu recomecei o drink do zero – então, não precisa acabar assim, nós podemos ficar juntos, nós três!</p><p> </p><p>Eu nunca tinha visto o Naruto tão furioso.</p><p> </p><p>- Você bateu a cabeça? Tá louco? Qual a parte do eu nunca mais quero ver você e o kiba você não entendeu? E agora quer vir me prepor um relacionamento a três? Você só pode estar maluco!</p><p> </p><p>- Naru! - que merda de apelido é esse? - Qual o problema? Eu ainda penso em você, e o Kiba sente sua falta, o que tem demais da gente ficar junto? Fora que eu duvido que você vai achar alguém pra te satisfazer tão bem quanto eu na cama… Heim? - e eu quis socar a cara dele porque ele pegou no braço do Naruto e chegou mais perto do ouvido do meu loiro pra falar com ele, eu já ia me meter mas o meu loiro empurrou ele pra longe.</p><p> </p><p>- Saí daqui! Me poupe das suas propostas indecentes, eu jamais ficaria com duas pessoas que me traíram!</p><p> </p><p>- Mas!</p><p> </p><p>Ele tentou argumentar, mas aí eu não aguentei mais.</p><p> </p><p>- Seu drink senhor! - ofereci a bebida, ele me olhou com raiva pela interrupção.</p><p> </p><p>- Obrigado, depois eu pego, Naru eu… - não deixei que ele terminasse, interrompi sua fala.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu insisto – e simplesmente eu joguei a bebida na cara dele, ele ficou atônito e eu só pude ouvir o pequeno riso do MEU Naru.</p><p> </p><p>- Você está doido? Quem você pensa que é? - explodiu enquanto eu saía de trás do balcão.</p><p> </p><p>- Você não está vendo que ele não quer mais nada com você? Cai fora!</p><p> </p><p>- Quem você pensa que é? - indagou com fúria.</p><p> </p><p>- Ele é meu namorado! - arregalei os olhos com a sentença do Naruto, mas rapidamente voltei ao normal, passei a mão pela cintura dele e beijei aquela boca gostosa, vendo de soslaio o idiota sair pisando duro.</p><p> </p><p>- Namorado é?</p><p> </p><p>- Falei isso só pra ele ir embora – justificou.</p><p> </p><p>- Então você não falou sério? - ele viu que eu fiquei chateado e apenas senti os dedos dele no meu rosto me puxando pra um beijo.</p><p>- Mas se quiser, você pode ser meu namorado – sorri e não respondi, apenas o puxei pela cintura para judiar dos lábios com gosto de caipirinha.</p><p> </p><p>- Vamos pra minha casa?</p><p> </p><p>- Vamos! É hoje que você vicia em Altered Carbon! Vamos só achar minhas amigas pra gente ir embora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No final da noite eu ofereci carona as meninas, deixei-as em casa e rumei para o meu apartamento com o meu namorado, nossa essa palavra é até doce, ainda bem que ninguém está nos meus pensamentos, senão todos saberiam que eu sou um bobo apaixonado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey morecos!</p><p>O próximo é o último e tem lemon! hehehehe</p><p>Espero que tenham gostado!</p><p>Kissus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto e eu subimos para o meu apartamento de mãos dadas, sorriamos um para o outro e eu podia ver suas bochechas coradas, e seu olhar brilhando, como ele era lindo, nunca ia me cansar de admirar sua beleza.</p><p> </p><p>Tentávamos não tropeçar enquanto nos beijávamos pelo corredor, eu estava muito feliz, agora eu oficialmente era namorado dele e eu queria gritar isso para o mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Entramos em meu apartamento que ele já conhecia bem,</p><p> </p><p>fechei a porta e ele me empurrou ali, os braços me cercando, um sorriso safado no rosto e me beijou. Céus! Como podia ser melhor a cada vez que ficávamos? Eu tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa sobre meus sentimentos e ele ver que eu era perdidamente apaixonado nele.</p><p> </p><p>- Quer comer algo e depois tomar um banho? - questionei depois que o beijo findou.</p><p> </p><p>- Ótima ideia! - respondeu com as mãos em meu pescoço mas logo as soltou, seguindo para a cozinha – o que quer comer?</p><p> </p><p>Eu simplesmente amava como ele já ficava a vontade em minha casa, me sentia feliz e percebia como a nossa intimidade já era grande, mesmo que saindo a algumas semanas.</p><p> </p><p>- Não precisa cozinhar, eu deixei pronto aquele patê que você gosta, podemos apenas montar nossos sanduíches, o que acha?</p><p> </p><p>Vi um sorri enorme brotar em seu rosto e ele assentir animado, dando a volta na bancada para pegar os ingredientes na geladeira e eu segui para os armários para pegar os pães Sírios.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo – exclamou sorrindo e me deu um selinho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Preparamos nossos sanduíches com o patê, queijos, presunto, peito de peru e tudo mais que encontramos na geladeira.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto comíamos conversamos sobre banalidades enquanto ele contava tudo muito alegre e meu peito se enchia de alegria quando eu via seus sorrisos direcionados a mim, ou então como ele corava quando eu demonstrava um pouco mais de carinho, era encantador.</p><p> </p><p>Quando terminamos fomos tomar banho, cada um em um banheiro diferente e depois nos deitamos no meu quarto, ambos vestidos com apenas um short larguinho e confortável, puxei Naruto para meus braços, enquanto escolhíamos o que ver, já era tarde da noite, mas gostávamos de pegar no sono vendo algo, fora que nem três da manhã eram, eu saí mais cedo da boate porque estava apenas cobrindo o turno de um dos empregados, não foi uma balada que durou a noite toda, mas nem eu e nem Naruto tínhamos condições de maratonar sua série favorita.</p><p> </p><p>Colocamos em um filme qualquer e estávamos prestando atenção, mas o loiro quebrou o silêncio.</p><p> </p><p>- Você não ficou chateado por eu ter dito ao meu ex que você é meu namorado, né? Ou ficou? - eu o olhei sem entender e quando eu ia falar algo ele continuou – Eu não quero que você pense que eu disse aquilo só pra me livrar dele, ou que então eu quis apenas te usar ali e… - o interrompi, vendo como ele estava apreensivo, engraçado que eu nem percebi nenhum tipo de insegurança nele.</p><p> </p><p>- Calma Naruto, eu estranhei o que você disse, mas quando eu te perguntei e você disse que estava falando sério, eu fiquei tranquilo, sei que você não diria isso se não achasse realmente. - ele olhou pra baixo e soltou um breve riso.</p><p> </p><p>- Tem razão, parece que você me conhece bem – ele me pareceu um pouco incomodado com algo – sabe eu falei aquilo por impulso, mas eu realmente já queria namorar você antes – levei um susto com a confissão.</p><p> </p><p>- Sério?</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, mas não sabia se você ia querer… - Naruto meu lindo, se você quisesse eu casava com você, tinha dois filhos e um cachorro, abria conta conjunta, dançaria tango no teto, como ele podia falar uma coisa dessas? Eu que não sabia se ele me queria.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah Naruto, eu gosto de você desde antes da gente sair… - eu vi o queixo dele cair e as palavras lhe faltarem.</p><p> </p><p>Sério? Sério mesmo? - indagou incrédulo – eu nunca ia imaginar…</p><p> </p><p>- Acredite, eu era afim de você praticamente desde sempre, desde quando você começou a frequentar a minha boate.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu, eu nem sei o que dizer…</p><p> </p><p>- Não precisa dizer nada, você querer me namorar, já me deixou completamente feliz.</p><p> </p><p>E ele desencostou a cabeça do meu peito nessa hora para me olhar, abrindo um dos sorrisos mais doces que eu vi ele fazer e então ele se ajeitou na cama, esquecendo o filme, deitando metade do corpo sobre o meu e cruzando os braços apoiando-os em meu peito enquanto apoiava o queixo nas mãos, me olhando um um semblante carente e eu quis rir quando ele fez um bico ao perguntar.</p><p> </p><p>- Se você gosta de mim a tanto tempo assim, porque nunca tentou nada?</p><p> </p><p>- Como assim? - não entendi o que ele quis dizer.</p><p> </p><p>É, tipo, nós nunca fizemos nada demais, sempre que as coisas esquentavam você simplesmente parava, eu ficava confuso.</p><p> </p><p>Eu quis me jogar no chão e rolar que nem brigadeiro no granulado, isso quer dizer que eu podia ter tentado algo antes?</p><p> </p><p>- Eu, eu… Bom, na primeira vez que ficamos, você disse pra gente ir com calma, eu só respeitei isso.</p><p> </p><p>- Nossa sério? Eu realmente não gosto de transar logo de cara e nem nada, mas a gente estava saindo praticamente a semana toda, pra mim na segunda semana já estava de boa.</p><p> </p><p>Eu queria gritar comigo mesmo pela minha burrice!</p><p> </p><p>Soltei o ar numa risada leve e fiz um carinho nos cabelos loiros, puxei seu rosto pra mim e o beijei e modéstia a parte eu dei um beijo gostoso pra caramba naquela boca linda e rosa e carnuda e, ok, parei, era só um beijo.</p><p> </p><p>E então ele se afastou da minha boa, dando um sorriso misterioso, deixou uma breve mordida em meu maxilar e voltou para a direção do meu peito, e quando eu achei que ele apenas iria voltar a deitar ali, eu senti a língua dele passando pelo meu mamilo soltei um ofego e senti meu membro começar a despertar, Naruto passou a chupar meu peito e fazia isso olhando pra mim, eu só conseguia observar ele e suspirar.</p><p> </p><p>A língua dele foi brincar com meu outro mamilo enquanto o que já estava molhado e durinho recebeu atenção dos dedos dele e eu gemi, como era bom.</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto…</p><p> </p><p>Ele me olhou e me beijou, a boca dele cobria a minha, eu sentia os dedos dele mas eu perdi o ar quando ele se ajeitou na cama e começou a passar a mão em meu pênis.</p><p> </p><p>Não aguentei mais, inverti as posições e ondulei meu quadril para que nossos quadris se encostassem, ele gemeu de deleite e eu distribuí diversos chupões em seu pescoço, desci nossos shorts e segurei nossas ereções juntas, ele agarrou meus ombros, e gemia em meu ouvido.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke…. - ele arfava e me beijava – Sasuke, eu, eu quero…</p><p> </p><p>- O que você quer Naru? - instiguei dando um aperto um pouco maior na sua glande, as palavras morreram em sua boca, eu via a dificuldade que ele estava pra formular uma frase e eu achava isso adorável.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu quero te chupar! Por favor, deixa? - sorri de lado e dei um beijo forte nele, para logo em seguida me afastar, me encostando na cabeceira da cama e afastando um pouco minhas pernas.</p><p> </p><p>- O que você quiser, vem, me chupa – chamei segurando a base do meu falo, ele veio engatinhando e se acomodou no meio de minhas pernas, e me engoliu, e como era gostoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Que boca gostosa Naru, isso, me chupa assim, ahh – eu levei minha cabeça para trás e gemi, o loiro usava agora a boca e a mão na felação, lambia toda minha extensão para depois ficar chupando só na glande.</p><p> </p><p>- Ahh, Naruto, já tá bom – disse mas ele apenas me olhou e agora me masturbava enquanto chupava minhas bolas. - Naru, para, eu quero gozar dentro de você – isso pareceu convencer ele, que parou o que fazia pra se aproximar, colocando um joelho de cada lado do meu corpo, nos beijamos e eu vi os mamilos durinhos dele e não resisti e os chupei, eu ouvi um gemido mais intenso.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh! É tão sensível assim aqui? - e como para comprovar minha teoria chupei mais forte e ouvi de novo seu gemido.</p><p> </p><p>- Naru, eu preciso de você! - avisei e ele perguntou sobre o lubrificante que eu tratei de pegar no criado mudo juntamente com uma camisinha e quando eu me virei de novo pra cama, eu vi ele de quatro, me olhando de forma febril.</p><p> </p><p>Não resisti e enquanto eu colocava a camisinha eu beijei aquela entrada, lambi e chupei aquele botãozinho rosa, e Naruto chamava meu nome de forma torturante, eu então segurei sua bunda, me afundando mais ali, penetrando sua entrada com a língua, quando eu me senti satisfeito, passei o lubrificante em meus dedos para prepará-lo e enquanto eu fazia isso eu puxei uma das mãos de Naruto para que ele tocasse em um de seus mamilos enquanto eu tocava o outro.</p><p> </p><p>E então eu comecei a penetrá-lo de forma lenta e cuidadosa e quando eu finalmente entrei, distribuí beijos pelas costas do loiro e só me movi depois de Naruto permitir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eu segurava seus quadris e arremetia com força e vontade, ouvia os gemidos de Naruto e eu quis olhar em seus olhos, o virei e deixei uma das pernas apoiadas em meus ombros, ele me puxou e nossas vozes foram abafadas pelos nossos beijos.</p><p> </p><p>Senti um leve empurrão, entendi que ele queria trocar de posição e vi quando ele quis sentar em meu colo, eu o ajudava a descer e subir com as mãos em sua cintura, me aproximei de seu peito e tentei lamber seu mamilo como podia enquanto iniciava uma masturbação em seu pênis na mesma velocidade de sua cavalgada, instantes depois senti seu corpo tremer e seu corpo se contrair, ele gozou e depois de mais algumas estocadas eu senti o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estávamos ofegantes e suados, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram nós rimos um para o outro e fomos para o meu banheiro para nos limparmos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deitamos abraçados mais uma vez, trocando beijos e carícias e sem perceber adormecemos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Na manhã seguinte eu acordei e vi a cena mais doce que eu poderia imaginar, o sol estava nascendo e os frescos raios solares entravam pela janela tocando a pele suave de Naruto e estava com um lençol enrolado apenas na cintura.</p><p> </p><p>Parecia que o Sol beijava aquele corpo, uma leve brisa entrou e eu vi seus pelos se arrepiarem, em meio ao sono ouvi ele murmurar meu nome e sorrir de maneira singela. E Naruto era assim pra mim, refrescante, bonito e aquecedor, como o Sol da manhã.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E aí morecos? O que acharam?</p><p>Eu ia fazer uma one kkk acabei escrevendo mais coisas, eu espero que tenha ficado divertidinha de se ler!</p><p>Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, só mandar meu povo....</p><p>Bom chente, é isso aí! Leiam minhas outras fics se quiserem, vou ficar muitoooo feliz!</p><p>Vou tentar qualquer dia quando eu tiver um tempinho escrever mais Naruto com meus outros shipps hehehehe!</p><p>Kissus kissus e bye bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>